1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic hardware components, and more particularly, to novel fiber optic hardware and hardware components.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increase in the deployment of “Fiber-to-the-Premises” (FTTP) optical networks, a need has arisen for increasing the performance, manageability, handleability, and flexibility of fiber optic cables, cable assemblies, and network components in general. With respect to outdoor installation environments, cables, cable assemblies, and other network components are being developed that are more easily interconnected and installed within their environment, such as within aerial installation environments or through small diameter conduit. With respect to indoor environments and multi-dwelling units, cables, cable assemblies, connection terminals, and other network components are being developed to improve installation aesthetics and handle the interconnection of an increasing number of subscribers. Within both environments, it would be desirable to develop components that perform better, are more flexible to installation stresses, and are more robust and long lasting, thus saving time and costs.
Conventional cables, cable assemblies, fiber optic hardware, and other network components typically define structure that accommodates, and is in part, limited by the physical characteristics of the optical fibers contained therein. In other words, it is oftentimes the case that the physical and performance limitations of the optical fibers partly define assembly structure and processes associated with manufacturing the assemblies. Thus, optical fibers are one limiting factor in the evolution of fiber optic networks.
Therefore, it is desired to provide fiber optic hardware with architectures that provide fiber optic network functionality while requiring less volume and materials than conventional fiber optic hardware components. It is also desired to improve the functionality, performance, and/or dependability of such fiber optic hardware components.